Catalytic C-C bond formation lies at the core of synthetic organic chemistry. The capture of hydrogenation intermediates represents a mechanistically and strategically novel paradigmfor the developmentof catalytic C-C bond formations. In the proposed funding period, the concepts underlying this new pattern of reactivity will be uncovered in an effort to expandthis emergent reaction type, with the goal of enabling useful alternatives to classical carbanion and carbonyl addition chemistry. LnM(caL) OH / SftucftflaffK/tove/^v ( a-HyanxyAcOsvia ) \CatatytkHtfrogeneOonJ Vasotec, Merck & Co. Zesttl, AstraZenecaPlc. Aocuprit,WwrhHr-Luiitwrt Co. Deflx.AwnttsSA J2.3 Billon in Sates (1999) $1iBilkan in Safes (1999) $510 MGonin Sabs (1999) $380Milkmin Sales (1999)